Another Chance and Another Life
by Dawn of Solstice
Summary: She had suffered through all this sorrow, betrayed by her friends. And now she's suffering from the endless guilt. She had thought that she had overcome that. She'd thought that the battle was over now that she'd found Fairy Tail. But the world is in her hands, and chaos will soon descend. ADOPTED BY I-am-Fairy-Tail122
1. You Never Know What You Have

**Hello! XxDarkDemonSlayerxX here! Call me DDS for short, aren't I so creative? This is my first story, I repeat first story so please! Go easy on me! So here's my story! Enjoy! ^_^**

**Chapter 1 – You Never Know What You Have Until You BETRAY It**

I heard chirping. I turned to my right, my blond locks swaying and I saw the light blue sky along with a blinding sun glowing, filling the sky with its radiance and soft, pearly white clouds. I saw a flock of birds heading south aligned in a V formation. I watched them with envy, being able to be free of all the hate and jealousy clouding my mind, being able to be with their friends and never get ignored or unnoticed.

Then I hear my stomach grumbling, which snaps me back into reality, into the real world, where I have to suffer everyday and every night. I just have to bear the pain of being forgotten just because Minerva returned from Edolas and now everyone's attention is to her. While I just stay in my apartment day after day until my rent is near.

I hear my stomach grumble again, then I change out of my pajama's and into black combat boots that end just below my knee, ripped skinny jeans, a blue tank top, a brown belt and a leather jacket. I tie my hair into a pony tail and put on black lipstick and dark eye shadow. After I slip on my leather fingerless gloves and attach my whip and keys to my belt. Then I start walking to the guild.

This is my normal routine, waking up, changing, going to the guild, eating then go back home or go on a solo mission if my rent is due. As I walk, I hear fairies laughing, the Titania, Salamander and his blue cat and Gray FullBuster or so my boyfriend, Sting says 'Ice Stripper' or 'Gay FullStripper' even though I think that those are really unoriginal and weird names. I walk past them, their carefree laughs still ringing in my ears, I can hear the joy and happiness in their laughs, absolutely no traces of sorrow or betrayal or any hurt. I wonder if they would treat me better.

_No Lucy, you are a Sabertooth member, through and through._

I reach the guild doors then silently opening them only to be greeted by Sting and Minerva sucking-face in the center of the guild. I feel that sharp pain shoot through me and feel my heart shattering into 1 million pieces. I feel tears gather at the corners of my eyes, daring to fall. I wiped them furiously.

_Do not cry Lucy, you are strong, you will not cry, you are stronger than this._

The guild was silent, for the first time in 3 months, they actually noticed me. I feel even more tears my vision getting blurry, I feel the tears rolling down my cheeks, and this time I let them fall. I walk towards them, the sound of my footsteps bouncing of the wall. I am surprised that he didn't even hear me considering he IS a dragon slayer. I wasn't facing my ex-nakama but I knew that they were staring at me with pity in their eyes. I don't need pity. I clenched my fists and tapped Sting on the shoulder, he didn't turn his head.

"Hey can't you-". He turns his head. "Oh hey Luce! How are yo-"

I raise my right hand and slap him hard across the face, his head jerked to the side due to the amount of force and a red handprint stayed there.

"Luce, I can explain-"

"No! Don't call me Luce! And you can't explain!"

And he sat there, shocked with Minerva staring at me with anger in her eyes, silence in the guild, that is, until I broke it. I chuckled harshly, still feeling that aching pain in my chest.

"I'm so naïve, to just sit there and watch you two talk and think that nothing's going on." I said quietly though everyone could hear it. I continued "Stupid me, for not being able to distinguish wither my ex was cheating on me or not. Tell me one thing; were you just using me for my money?" I asked angrily

Sting looked shocked and turned to face me while Minerva was just sitting there, smirking evilly.

"No! Lucy! I swear it was-"

I cut him off with again, but this time a punch with a gold light surrounding it. Breaking the table and pushing him back to the other side of the guild.

"I quit this stupid guild" I said walking to the guild doors.

"Lucy! Wait! I still love you!" he said, I stopped, turned around and flipped him the middle finger.

"Suck on that Sting. You're just like my father! Sick, despicable and a liar" I turned around and kept walking, I turned around again, then ripped of the necklace Sting had given me for my birthday, it was a heart, he said it was his heart, he said that I only posses his heart, I guess he was lying then. I threw it at him.

"Keep it, you might as well need it, it's more than you make on those crappy jobs. And with your magical power, I don't think you're able to do any S-Class jobs." I said and sent him and evil laugh, then exited the doors. **(A.N My sister made that diss! Ain't it awesome!**)

Once I got home, I rushed to get all of my stuff inside of my suitcase, while I was packing, I looked up to see the picture of Sting and I kissing. I picked it up and tears welled up in my eyes, I smashed it against the wall, take that you assh*le! I ran out of my apartment and took the train to Magnolia; remind me again why I'm going to Fairy Tail? I asked my conscious, _because Fairy Tail will take care of you_…shoot, I should really consider getting a surgery to get that removed someday. My eyelids were drooping and before I know it sleep took me over.

"_**Lucy, we need you, come back."**_

_I was in a dark place, I couldn't see anything._

"_Who are you?" I asked._

_Then, in the pitch black, a girl with long, pale blonde hair that reached her ankles. She had on a small cape that ended at her forearm, a pink dress that ended at her ankles as well, green eyes, and wings at the sides of her head on top of her ears. Her wavy hair swaying as she moved towards me._

"_**Lucy we need you…" **_

I woke up to Natsu the Salamander poking me in the side.

"Yes?" I said annoyed.

"You were mumbling stuff in your sleep, and I was wondering if you were okay." my face softened. I think it's time to let my mask go and be the real me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied, I wonder what that dream was about… And who _was_ she?

**Like? Hate? Love? Review? Favorite? Should I continue? Review or else I will sulk in a corner and cry! Sorry if it's short, tell me if I should be more or less descriptive. And if you somehow like this story then please don't get angry because I have school and I'm going into grade 5. Also, I have not read the manga so I'm just guessing what Sting is like. Anyway, I need help voting on which pairing it should be since I both love LucyXSting and LucyXNatsu. So, who? By the way, shout out to my sister who helped me. FuzzyPeachz12, don't forget to check out her stories and her friend's. FuzzyPeachz12 has these amazing stories, 'The Lost Child', 'Revenge is Sweet, Ne?' read her one-shots also! And her friend's, 'Love And Regret'. **

**Lucy's appearance is different, she's gonna change it later but here's how she looks:**

**-Blonde hair up to her waist, she either ties it up or keeps it down (she doesn't put it to the right like how she does in the anime)**

**-A necklace that her mom gave her when she was a child. It has a moon on the right side, stars in the middle and a sun on the left side. And it's about a medium sized necklace. The cord that holds it is short so the pendant touches her neck. **

**And her usual clothes are:**

**-Ripped or leather skinny jeans**

**-Tank top**

**-Belt**

**-Leather jacket**

**-Whip**

**-Keys**

**-Dark eye shadow (gray and black)**

**-Black lipstick**

**I'm sort of going for the 'not the type of person you wanna mess with' look.**

**Peace out!**

**-DDS**


	2. Life Isn't Always A Fairy Tale

**Hey! XxDarkDemonSlayerxX is here! Here is the second chapter of Another Chance and Another Life! Anyway, enjoy!**

**Chapter 2 – Fairy Tail**

As the pink haired salamander stood in front of me, I looked at the pink smudge on his arm and realized that it was the Fairy Tail insignia. Then I noticed the Titania and Gray FullBuster in the back round.

_Now to ask them Lucy, now or never._

"Are you by any chance, part of the guild Fairy Tail?" I asked.

"Yes, why?" said Titania.

"Well, do you mind if I can join that guild?"

"You'll have to ask the master about that but we can take you to the guild, I'm sure that he'll allow you to join." Natsu said cheerfully.

I broke into a wide grin. "Thank you."

"No problem." They then took the seats in front of me.

"So, what's your name?" Titania said.

"Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia." I said.

"I've heard that name before, I can't say why but my name is Erza, this is Gray, this is Natsu and he-" she said pointing to everyone "is Happy."

"Nice to meet you." I said, grinning like an idiot. Suddenly, I remembered Lector and Frosch, so I gave Happy a fish that was for my lunch but decided it was okay. He was very happy (no pun intended.)

"So, why did you decide to join Fairy Tail?"

Pictures of Minerva and Sting kissing flashed into my mind. Small tears prickled at the corners of my eyes but I wiped them away quickly. Erza seemed to notice but Gray was too busy fighting with Natsu.

"Ah, my ex-boyfriend cheated on me with his childhood friend." **(I don't know if they are childhood friends) **I said, tears in my eyes, my vision was blurred. But I wiped them away again. Erza put a comforting hand on my back and told Gray and Natsu to stop fighting; they sat down and looked at me. Natsu opened his mouth to say something but Gray whispered something in his ear and Natsu listened.

"Don't worry; I'm sure you can join Fairy Tail." Happy said. I smiled, a genuine smile.

_**Timeskip at the guild**_

"Well, Lucy, here is the guild" said Erza while looking at me to see my reaction.

"Wow" I said, looking at it like a little kid.

Natsu then pushed open the guild doors and it hit the guild wall with a small _thud._

The guild all looked at the door, then they noticed me. I smiled and waved, they smiled back.

Erza then showed me to the Master's office and said that she'll be back. I walked into the Masters office; he then seemed to notice me. He turned around. **(You know what Master looks like so I don't have to describe him so don't blame me for not being descriptive.)**

"Ah, a new member, what's your name?" Master said with kind and welcoming eyes.

"Lucy Heartfilia" I said smiling.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Master Makarov. Sit down first." He said, and then pointed to a chair.

I sat down while he jumped on the desk on sat down there.

"So, what brings you here?" He said, leaning on his elbows.

"I quit my old guild."

"Which guild?"

"Sabertooth."

His eyes widened then went back to normal, he regained his composure.

"Why did you leave?"

I felt tears prickle at the corners of my eyes. I wiped them away, hoping he won't notice but he did so he decided not to push it.

"Alright, my child, where do you want it?" He picked up the insignia stamp.

"I want it at the back of my shoulder." I said and stood up.

"Very well, what color?" He stood on his desk.

I though for a moment, my old guild-who-shall-not-be-named insignia used to be on my left hand in yellow. **(Lucy's insignia in anime = pink = Natsu's hair = Natsu. Lucy's old insignia from Sabertooth = yellow=Sting's hair = Sting.)**

"Dark blue." I took of my leather jacket and set it on the chair I was sitting on then turned around.

He put the insignia on me and walked out the door, beckoning for me to follow so I did. He walked to thhe bar and hushed everyone.

"We have a newcomer! Her name is Lucy Heartfilia! Treat her well!" He said.

The guild started cheering and soon, they were partying. Everyone came up to me and introduced themselves. When they were done they continued partying. I smiled, this is my new family. I was brought back to reality by a chair being slammed into my face. I was pissed.

"Who did that?" I nearly shouted. The guild quieted down and were all staring at Natsu.

"Oh, sorry Luce, that was meant for Gray." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Oh right I have a question! Do you want to fight me?"

My heart ached. 'Luce', that was the nickname Sting gave me.

_Not now Lucy, be strong._

I cracked my knuckles and smirked evilly. This'll be fun. I nodded and headed out the guild. Natsu then followed. Then the guild started making bets, apparently, they think I can't beat Natsu.

Me – 6% Natsu – 94%

Three that voted for me were the Laxus, Wendy and Gajeel, when they introduced themselves; they said that they were dragon slayers. They probably sensed my magical power, the fourth one is Master, he voted for me probably because I came from Sabertooth which is a pretty strong guild. The fifth one was Gray, he probably betted on me because he didn't want to bet on Natsu. And the sixth one was Erza, she probably sensed that I was powerful too but I'm not sure why, she's not a dragon slayer or a god slayer but I sensed that she is a powerful mage.

Erza then changed into a referee costume and stepped in between me and Natsu.

"Alright! Magic and close combat allowed no interferences from the guild and no badly injuring! Am I clear?" We nodded. "Start!"

"Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!"

Both of his fists were engulfed in flamed, he charged at me and then swung his right arm. I stood there motionless, everything was in slow motion. I caught his fist and he looked surprised but then covered it up with a fierce look. He attempted to send me away with an uppercut from his left arm but I quickly dodged it and moved closer then punched him in the gut sending him flying at the other end of the crowd.

"Weapon Make: Dual Blades – Yin Yan!"

Two swords appeared in my hands, one had a pure white blade with a black handle while the other one had a black blade but a white handle. I looked at it quickly, it had been a while since I used it.

Natsu had just got up and was charging at me again

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!"

Fire was headed towards me.

"Dark Light Defense."

I crossed both swords in front of me and channeled energy into it to make it stronger; I've battled a dragon slayer before so I know how powerful their attacks are. When the roar hit the swords, the weapons absorbed the magic and channeled it into my magic supply. Then I used that magic to make my own attack.

"Dance My Blades! The Darkness of Black and the Pureness of White! Intertwine!"

I pointed my weapons at Natsu and two pillars of magic shot out of them, the black and white pillars intertwined and was sent to Natsu. He looked frightened, he had a deer-caught-in-headlights look. I had pity on him so I stopped it just before it reached his nose.

"Natsu Dragneel, do you accept your defeat?" I corked an eyebrow while he stood there, looking at the attack then back at me, then again.

"Yes, I accept my defeat." He replied gloomily.

I canceled my spell and returned my weapons back into my weapon storage. It was getting full so I need to but a home to keep my weapons. I can teleport stuff, just not myself or other living things. Just objects

The 95% of the guild put their money in a pot for the 5% that voted for me. They then divided the money. They each gave me a hi-five or a props. I smiled again, I'm starting to fit in. Then one thing crossed my mind.

"Oh! Master! I need a house!"

"You can live at Fairy Hills!" Said Erza. "Or if you want, you can stay with me."

I smiled but politely declined. I have enough money and I need space for my weapons.

"Wait! May I ask what your magic is?" Erza questioned.

"Oh, my magic is a magic called Weapon Make. It's like yours but just with weapons also I can steal the power from attacks and use it for my own."

"Oh, that explains the roar disappearing. Would you like to sit with me and my team?"

"Sure."

I was overjoyed on the inside but kept my cool on the outside. When I got there, Gray and Natsu were fighting and Lisanna was just giggling at them.

"Gray, Natsu, were you two fighting?" Erza said in a dangerous tone with a dark aura surrounding her, she even scared me!

They put their arms around each other and acted like best friends. Me and Lisanna laughed at that.

"No! Not at all!" They replied nervously.

After that, we talked, with Gray and Natsu occasionally fighting. Lisanna was nice and so was Erza, Lisanna reminded me of Yukino who was my best friend back in the guild-who-shall-not-be-named. I invited them to go shopping with me tomorrow and they accepted.

It was 5:00 so we decided to go to Fairy Hills and then all 6 of us can go on an S-Class mission tomorrow (suggested by none other than Natsu) then go shopping with Mirajane, Erza and Lisanna after the mission.

_**Timeskip At Fairy Hills**_

I had rented my room and realized that all my furniture was in my old apartment so I focused and opened my eyes to be welcomed by my old room except the walls were white. So I went to a shop to get 4 cans of paint. I painted the wall in front of me dark blue, the wall to my right was a turquoise, the wall behind me was Mediterranean blue and the one to my left was a sky blue. I had to admit, my room looked epic.

It had crown molding on the top and bottom of the walls and a small crystal chandelier on the white ceiling. A flat screen 55 inch plasma 3D TV stood tall on a small, glass, trapezoid shaped table with metal legs and movies just below the TV. The white tiles complimented the colors of the wall. In front of the TV was matching glass coffee table with a vase holding small water lilies and small pebbles at the bottom. Then there were two leather chairs facing the TV but halfway tilted, the one on the right was tilted to the left while the one on the left was tilted to the right.

I walked to my bedroom and opened the door. The walls were the same but instead, these ones were purple but they still had crown molding. I had put magic on the walls so that when it was dark, gold dots would shine and they would look like stars. The small chandelier was the same accompanied with the same white ceiling. This room had a light brown hardwood floor. To my left, there was a queen-sized bed that was hanging from the ceiling and it was not touching the ground, four non-breakable strips of fabric held it up and was attached to the ceiling. The purple and white sheets reached the floor but the bed did not, the best thing about this bed was that you could sway on it, if you push it, it would move just like a swing. To my right, across the bed, there was a matching couch that had a flowery pattern that was laced with white fabric, and the same non-breakable strips of fabric held it up. To the farthest wall, there was a desk with a laptop sitting there and a purple computer chair was tucked in. To the right of it was a wooden wardrobe where I kept all my clothes. Beside it was a white, built-in, pull-out cubby where I put my laundry

Then I walked across my bedroom to my training room. Gray, stone bricks coated the walls while there were mats and training dummies in the center of the room, there was a button that you press to activate the dummies and make them move. To my left was a walk in closet but I used that for my weapons; my swords, whips, daggers, kunai, etc.

`After, I walked back to the living room then glanced at the clock, 7:14, good, I have 16 minutes before the girls show up for a sleepover. I walked into my bathroom, this time the color scheme was white and gold. **(It looks like the one in the anime, just you know, white and gold.)**

I went to the kitchen after I was done inspecting my bathroom; this one had a more modern style to it with the black and white. The room was rectangular and there was a window on the wall in front of me. Then black cabinets with stainless-steel handles were on its left and right. Below it were black counters with a stainless-steel sink and a stainless-steel fridge to the left. In the middle, there was an island with 8 stools with white leather surrounding it. The top of the island was black marble and black lamps hung from the ceiling.

The doorbell rang, I ran to get it. I opened the door and there were Levy, Erza, Lisanna, Mirajane, Cana, Wendy and Juvia. I smiled.

"Come right in and put your bags in my bedroom."

I had moved out of the way and opened the door to my bedroom. They looked around my living room, astonished, I grinned at that. Then they gasped at my bedroom.

"Woah! Lucy! How did you buy all this? And how did you get it to look so cool?" Levy asked.

"I used to be an S-Class mage in my old guild." I explained, hoping that they wont ask which guild.

"Oh." They replied. Then they set down their sleeping bags on the ground and followed me outside.

"Lucy?" Erza asked.

"Yes?"

"Is it okay if you can give us a tour?"

"Sure." I replied, pleased that they like my apartment.

I showed them the bathroom, then the kitchen and then my training room and I showed them all my weapons. We went back to the living room and looked for movies but we couldn't find anything that was good for Wendy, since all I had were action and horror. So we decided to get to know each other more.

We were all sitting down on a comfy blanket I put on the floor.

"So, what's your magic?" I asked.

"Me and Mira-nee are takeover mages, Erza is an ex-quip mage, Levy is a solid-script mage, Juvia is a water mage, Cana uses card magic and Wendy is a Sky Dragon Slayer." Lisanna replied

"Oh."

"What about you? You never told me."

"Oh, well I am a Celestial God Slayer, I can use Weapon Creation magic and Regeneration Magic." I said calmly. They looked at me with admiration.

"No wonder Lucy-san used to be an S-Class mage." Juvia said.

After playing a couple of games and Cana's fortune telling, we went to sleep.

"_**Lucy, I need you."**_

_I faced darkness again, that same girl appeared._

"_Who are you?" I asked._

"_**I am Mavis…" **Then she disappeared…What just happened?_

**Hello! I will try to update every week, since you know with the whole advanced class thing. Anyway, who likes Lucy's home? That is my dream home by the way. So review, follow, and favorite! **

**Peace Out!**

**-DDS**


	3. What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger

**Yo! Guess what? I don't like the Lucy in the anime (the way she dresses and stuff) so; I decided to keep it the way she is right now! Shoutout to _Sakurako Nagasaki! _She gave me the idea, and then I thought about it for like 2 days straight. So ya, I'm going to keep Lucy like that (look at Chapter 1) but I'm going to change her hair just a bit, not going to cut it though. Sorry if this chapter is not descriptive enough, I have a lot of homework and I really wanna give you guys something to read. Anyway, here's chapter 3! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3 – What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**

I woke up to quiet whispers, they were having a conversation but I could here them crystal clear since I was a God Slayer. Right before my mom died, she told me that she was a Celestial God and that one day, I will soon discover my powers. I didn't know what she meant then, but I remember nodding so she could save her breath.

They saw me and smiled, I smiled back. Then I remembered that they're probably hungry.

"Would you guys like something to eat?" I asked.

"Yes please!" Mirajane replied cheerfully.

I walked to the kitchen and opened my fridge, there was nothing in it. I realized that I had packed the small amount of food I had left on my way to Magnolia.

"Gomen, I sorta don't have anything to give you. My fridge is empty." I scratched the back of my head sheepishly.

"It's okay Lu-chan, we can go eat breakfast at a restaurant." Levy said.

I nodded.

After they left my apartment, I changed into a grey tank top and skinny jeans; I let my long hair alone. My bangs were almost to my eyes and I had side bangs that reached my breasts. I realized that my hair sort of looked like Erza's. We met at the front of the guild and walked to the restaurant.

We ate; we talked about random stuff and adventures from our missions. Then we started talking about boys.

"So, Lucy, do you have a thing for Natsu?" Mira asked, a visible smirk plastered on her gorgeous face.

In one second, my face turned into an oven. They giggled, I quickly regained my composure.

_Well, Mira, why don't we fight fire with fire?_

"So, Mira, is Freed your boyfriend?" I asked, a mischievous grin pasted on my face.

She, didn't blush, she knew what I was doing so it was time to take it up a notch.

"Oh no, we're just friends." She smiled.

"With benefits?" I asked innocently, this time she blushed. I was pleased.

It was time to leave so we all paid for our food.

As we walked out of the restaurant with smiles plastered on our faces, I saw something yellow. I wonder what that is. It started moving in my direction, why was it moving? Then I realized that it was hair. Who do I know that has blonde hair? Well, there's Laxus, Gemini when they copy me, Loke but his hair is darker, wait! No it can't be! I tried to hide behind my friends but as I turned around, he called my name.

"Luce!" Sting called and ran towards me.

I felt my heart shatter all over again, pictures of him and Minerva flooded my mind. I somehow mustered up the courage to turn around and look him in the eye.

"What do you want Sting?" I said coldly, I crossed my arms.

"Look Luce! My uh- my foot slipped! Yeah my foot slipped then one thing lead to another!" He said nervously.

That was the worst excuse that I had ever heard in my life. I took one step forward with my left leg and kicked him 'where it hurts' with my left shin. Then put on a worried look.

As sadistic as this sounds, seeing him suffer pleases me.

"Oops! My foot slipped!" I said in a sweet tone. Then I bent down to his level and whispered in his ear.

"Talk to me, touch me and even look at me and you will go through hell." I threatened in a venomous tone. I said it quietly but I knew everyone could hear. I turned around and gave Lisanna a look that meant 'let's go' since she was the one who understood me as well as Yukino did even though we only knew each other for 2 days. She seemed to understand and did what was told.

_**Timeskip At the guild**_

I mentally prepared myself so I could answer the questions they would probably ask. We entered the guild and greeted everyone, as soon as we got to a table, they bombarded me with questions.

"Who was that?"

"What was he talking about?"

"Was that Sting from Sabertooth?"

"What's your relationship?"

"How do you know him?" They all asked at once.

Erza shushed them.

"Lucy, was that _the_ ex?" Erza asked. I nodded. She frowned, she seemed mad, but she controlled herself. The rest of the girls gave us confused looks.

I explained what had happened to me at the guild-who-shall-not-be-named, occasionally breaking down. They all said that they'll help me get through it. I smiled, a genuine one, not a fake smile that I had on while I was at the guild-who-shall-not-be-named. **(I'm starting to feel like a wizard at Hogwarts because of the guild-who-shall-not-be-named.)**

"It's ok, as the song goes, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger." I said calmly.

"Lucy-chan! We should go on the mission Natsu wanted to go on!" Lisanna said joyfully.

"Okay"

Lisanna called Natsu over and he showed me the mission.

**Defeat a monster lurking in the forest**

**Needs 5 or more to defeat the creature.**

**Reward: 500,000,000 and an unknown celestial key**

**At EverPine Valley**

**Look for Ume Kageyahi**

My eyes, grew wide at the reward part. And almost immediately accepted but I tried to keep my cool but failed.

"YES!"

**Lisanna P.O.V**

"YES!" I heard, then Lucy started jumping up and down like a child and we all giggled at her.

"I'm going to get a new key!" Lucy shouted with glee.

Wait what? What did she mean by getting a new key? Then, Natsu voiced my thoughts.

"Hey Luce, what do you mean by getting a new key?" Natsu asked, and then Lucy stopped jumping and faced him.

"I'm a Celestial God Slayer, which means that I can summon celestial spirits and attack with a golden light." Lucy explained as if talking to a child.

"Oh" Natsu said while his mouth was making an O-shape.

Ohh that made sense.

"Ok, enough with the talk meet at the train station in 30 minutes, if you're late, you will receive punishment." Erza said in an official tone.

_**Timeskip At the train station**_

**Lucy's P.O.V**

We were all at the train station, Erza wasn't here which surprised me, then in the distance I saw her walking towards us with an extremely large cart filled with luggages. I sweatdropped. I checked my watch to see that it had only been 29 minutes and 50 seconds, by the time she reached us, my watch turned to the next minutes. Wow, she really is on time.

"Here, I bought us our tickets." Erza said, then gave us our own tickets.

"Train 2 leaving in 5 minutes."

_Two…_

_Sting had said that we were the perfect two…_

_Stay strong Lucy, don't let the number two bring you down!_

"Lucy, are you ok?" Lisanna asked, worry laced with her words.

I snapped out of my trance.

"Oh sorry, kind of spaced out there." I said sheepishly.

They seemed to look past it but Lisanna didn't, she knew that something was bothering Lucy but she didn't want to seem pushy.

"Ok, then let's get on the train." Natsu said cheerfully.

_**Timeskip At EverPine Valley**_

The whole train ride was a hellhole. Natsu was vomiting the whole time while trying to insult Gray, Happy was complaining the whole time about wanting to eat fish. By the time magic got involved in the fight between Gray and Natsu, I swear all hell broke loose. Erza was in her Heaven's Wheel Armor and had swords pointed to their faces. Judging by the looks on the passengers' faces, they were frightened. Natsu and Gray had stopped fighting and Erza had transformed back into her usual armor. They were still frightened, I caught a glimpse of myself in one of the windows, a deadly aura was seeping out, and my bangs hid my eyes.

And now here we are with no idea of where to go, great, just great. Natsu was holding the map upside down while spitting insults at Gray, Erza was looking at the map, too deep in thought to even notice the two idiots fighting. Lisanna was trying to stop the fight but so far, no success. I on the other hand, went to a shop- keeper and asked for directions. She gave me the directions and I came back to the group smiling. Gray and Natsu were still fighting so I summoned my favorite swords, Yin Yan and appeared behind them, I put the swords in front of their necks.

"Stop fighting or I will cut you up." I said with a demonic tone.

They stopped fighting and I almost jumped for joy.

"I have the directions." I announced in a monotone voice.

They snapped their heads toward me so fast that I'm surprised it didn't rip off of their necks.

I told them the directions and started walking.

"So Lucy, tell us about your past." Gray said, turning his head towards me. All gazes were directed to me.

"Well let's see, where should I start? Oh, I know, ok so when I was younger, my mother died. My father became cold towards me and was always caught up in work. The maids were my only friends. So I ran away and joined a guild, they betrayed me and now I'm here." I explained.

They looked at me in pity, one thing I hated, being pitied by others. I remember my mom telling me that empathy is better than sympathy because no one wants pity.

Natsu swung an arm around my shoulders and so did Gray but on the opposite side.

"Don't worry Luce we'll still be here for ya." Natsu flashed me a grin.

I smiled. They're becoming more and more like family even though it's only been two days. We reached Ume Kagayahi's house. It was just a brick house with nothing special. Gray rang the doorbell. Not long before a girl who looked like she was sixteen opened the door. She had long, wavy, raven hair, she had emerald green eyes and she had on a simple tank top and shorts.

She looked at each one of us; she looked at Natsu and sent him a flirtatious wink and smile. She looked at me in disgust and eyed his arm which was still around my shoulder. For some reason, she made my blood boil; Lisanna saw how angry I was and smirked. Wait why did she smirk? Does she know what's wrong with me? I brushed it off and turned to the girl at the front.

"Hello, you must be the Fairy Tail mages, am I correct?" We nodded.

"Ok then, follow me." She opened the door wider and lead the way, winking at Natsu the whole time, you would think that there's a pile of dirt in her eye.

We reached the living room, where an old lady sat I'm guessing she was Ume; she had on a yellow dress and a gray, knitted sweater. She had silver hair and hazel eyes with flecks of gold, she was beautiful. She was sitting on a brown couch; across it was a mahogany tea table that had a doily on it. There was a tea cup on there too. The walls were a light green and they had white curtains, there were pictures of the girl and Ume on the walls but what caught my eye was the one with a boy, who looked fourteen in one of the pictures with them. He had light brown hair and had the same eyes as Ume but with flecks of green.

"Ah you are the Fairy Tail mages, yes?" She asked quietly.

"Yes." Erza responded.

"Well, I'm Ume and this is Jade." She said gesturing to Jade.

"I'm Erza, this is Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Happy and Lisanna." Erza said pointing to each one of us.

"Ok then, well there is a monster in the forest that stole my grandson one month ago, Jade had tried before but hasn't found the monster. I need you seven to go with Jade to search for the monster and bring my grandson back." She smiled warmly.

"Ok then, but do you have any description of what it looks like?" I asked.

"Well, I caught a glimpse of green before, my brother, Jacob was kidnapped and I had passed out." Jade said.

"Why don't you sleep here for the night and then in the morning, you can go and complete your mission." Ume suggested.

We nodded.

_**Timeskip Morning**_

We were walking towards the woods, about 1 kilometer away from the house. So I decided to ask Jade what her magic was. But Erza beat me to it.

"Jade, what is your magic?" Erza asked.

Jade grinned proudly.

"I am a Celestial Mage, I can-"

"We know what Celestial Magic is." I said.

She narrowed her eyes.

"Fine, I'll have you know I have 20 keys." She said, obviously thinking that she was strong, but honestly, she was pretty weak. I smirked.

"I bet you that there are silver keys." I said. She looked confused.

"Stop smirking, you probably can't do any better." She retorted in a bratty tone.

"Oh really then." I showed her my key ring filled with all my silver keys and all the twelve zodiac keys. She looked at them in admiration but then changed it into hate.

"Tch." Was all she said then turned to start flirting with Natsu. She wrapped her arms around his left arm, Natsu looked annoyed. She noticed that and started rubbing her flat-chest on his arm.

"So what is your magic?" She tried to say seductively but it ended up sounding like a dying horse.

"I use fire magic." Natsu said, obviously annoyed.

"Oh, no wonder why you're so hot." The girl with the voice of a dying horse said. I almost laughed.

Then, all of a sudden, a monster appeared out of the ground, leaving a fat tunnel.

**Hello! Everyone, I am so, so sorry, I couldn't update on Sunday! I was really busy! Anyway, I am working on what Lucy looks like now, so I will send you a link when I finish it. And any SAO fans here? Did you see the episode, the one where the where battling the monster then it just suddenly went to the ending song? I raged at that moment. I will swear on my life that the next chapter will come out soon.**

**Review? Like? Comment? By the way, GO ON MY PROFILE AND VOTE ON THE POLL! PICK WHICH PAIRING! Oh and sorry if Sting was OOC, I haven't read the manga! That's it! **

**Peace out!**

**-DDA**


	4. To Kill Or Not To Kill?

**Hello! Woohoo! Second update of the day! I need a present; VOTE ON THE POLL if you haven't! Here is the 4th chapter!**

**Chapter 4 – To Kill Or Not To Kill?**

A giant, green Vulcan appeared out of the ground. I've battled one of these before, they put up a good fight. They gad grass green arms with pink hearts in a kind of pattern. A purple stomach and a purple face

"What is that?" Gray asked. All our eyes were locked on the Vulcan.

"It's a forest Vulcan, also known as a Gorian. It can do what a Vulcan can do." I responded calmly.

The Vulcan roared, they winced, I didn't.

"Oh." Erza said, sadly.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I forgot to make a plan for when we encounter the monster." Erza replied gloomily.

"Just attack then!" I said, not wanting to lose time.

Erza had passed her sulking stage and had already transformed into her Heaven's Wheels Armor. She was shooting the monster with swords with Natsu was sending fire at it while Gray was sending ice. Lisanna was in her cat transformation trying to scratch the vulcan. **(A.N I almost forgot about her.)** Jade was just standing there with a terrified look, making me want to kill her for being so damn annoying and being such a brat. Well as Shakespeare said 'To kill or not to kill'?

Then Lisanna was sent to a tree. No! I ran to her as fast as I could, when I reached her I asked if she was okay.

"I'm fine." Lisanna said, trying to get back up. I pushed her down. A green light came from my hands I lightly placed them on her abdomen and her stomach. In an instant, she was healed.

"Arigato, Lucy." Lisanna said and stood up.

We ran back to the monster, they were still trying to at least touch it. Erza noticed me and Lisanna, she quickly came to us, her face was a mixture of worry and confusion.

"Lisanna, are you ok to battle?" Erza asked, obviously worried for the takeover mage.

"Lucy healed me." Lisanna said rather quickly. Erza looked confused then a giant arm came swinging towards Erza. I quickly summoned my favorite weapons, Yin Yan. I moved behind her.

"Lucy, what are you-" She then turned around as the giant arm came close to my face but was stopped before it hit my nose. My feet were in a natural stance, I was slightly pushed back but not much, my weapons were crossed in front of me, tips to the sky, nobody moved, the Gorian was confused, I took this to my advantage. I slashed his stomach with both knives leaving a scar in the shape of an 'X'.

"Attack the wound." I said to them as I moved out of the way. Erza had shot the wound with her sword and had made it bigger and even more blood came out. The Gorian let out a cry of pain. I grabbed Sagittarius's key and summoned him.

"Moshi, moshi!" Sagittarius greeted and saluted me.

"Aim for that wound!" I directed, pointing to the Gorian's abdomen. He then shot a fiery arrow, narrowly missing Gray's head. Jade was still standing there, looking terrified. It hit the 'X' and the Gorian let out a banshee-like cry of pain. He then transformed back into a boy with light brown hair and the same eyes as the boy in the picture. I'm guessing this was Jacob, he was about to collapse but then Gray rushed over and caught him just before he fell; he set him down on the grassy ground.

He tried to sit up but Jade finally decided to be helpful and pushed him back down. I walked to where they were and put my right hand on his abdomen and one on his stomach, a green light appeared around my hands.

"What are you doing to my brother?" She asked sharply, narrowing her eyes.

"Healing him, why you don't want me to?" I retorted and corked an eyebrow. She pouted.

But then… All of a sudden a-

**Moshi, moshi! Sorry for the really short chapter, I'm planning something and I want to give you guys something to read! Plus, I sorta want to make this mission special because it's Lucy's first mission in Fairy Tail. Anyway, what do you think it is? Any suggestions?**

**I feel bad! I'm still on like episode 144 or something, ya I'm really behind, and hopefully, I will catch up! One day! Share this story with your nakama, favorite authors, yata yata yata. I need more reviews! I'm getting discouraged! BTW Happy Early Thanksgiving!**

**Peace out!**

**-DDA**


	5. I'm Afraid of Commitment?

**Konichiwa! DDS here! Thank you to the voters who voted on my poll! My poll is closed! But the results were… Anyway, here's chapter 5, hope you like it!**

**Chapter 5 – I'm Afraid of Commitment?**

A bush moved. **(A.N Bet you guys didn't think that it was that! I bet you almost all of you thought that it was a monster.) **I immediately summoned Flash, my sword, built for speed. I stood up, every body was quiet. Jade had one of those deer-caught-in-headlights look that almost made me laugh if it wasn't for what was happening at the moment. Lisanna already had cat paws, ready to scratch anything that comes. Erza had her sword out, while Natsu and Gray had their hands ready to make ice/fire. I looked around.

The bush moved again, I looked around and found the source of the sound. I quietly but quickly made my way over to the bush. I grabbed my sword from its holster and got ready to stab what was making those bushed move. The bush moved again and this time I edged the tip of the sword closer, but then, out came a bunny. It was a snow white, it jumped out of the bushes and made it's way to the other side of the clearing, I sighed in relief and put away my sword, every body else dropped their guard too.

I went back to where the group were and started healing him again then something cam to mind.

"Wait, how are we going to bring him back?" I asked. They directed their gazes towards me.

"Well, we could just let Natsu and Gray carry him but it would take too much time." Erza said.

"Well, we could stay here for the night, after all, it is about 7:00 and going back there would take about 2 hours, so let's stay for the night." I suggested. They looked confused.

"We don't have any sleeping bags though, dimwit." Jade said sharply.

"You underestimate me." I retorted. I stood up and faced the other way, I imagined the sleeping bags I had in my house, I had eight but I had no idea why, then I imagined 3 big tents. When I opened my eyes, it was in front of me. I turned around and sat back down, almost fainting but I stood my ground, or sat my ground. Erza noticed this, so did Lisanna and Jade.

"Thank you Lucy, why don't you stay here while we set the tents." Erza suggested.

"Hmph, why does the weakling get special treatment." Jade whined.

"Well at least she didn't just stand there acting like a flipping porcelain doll!" Lisanna snapped. I smiled at her. Jade stood silent, I smirked.

They went over to the pile.

"Wait, how are we going to do this?" Gray asked.

"What do you mean?" Lisanna said.

"Well, there are 3 tents, but we only needed two."

"Well, how about this. Lisanna, Erza and _Lucy_ go in one tent. Me and Natsu get our own tent and Gray with Jacob." Jade said, pronouncing my name sharply.

"NO!" I said without thinking, their gazes towards me, Lisanna and Erza smirked, Gray did too, but Natsu seemed confused.

"I-I mean that Jacob wants to share a tent with his sibling after being separated for so long." I explained nervously. Jacob looked confused but I sent him a look that he seemed to understand. The rest of the group nodded. I started healing him even though I didn't have much magic left.

"_So, you like Salamander huh?"_ A voice in my head said.

"_This is Jacob right?"_ I responded

"_Yeah it is, but I could treat you way better than Salamander."_

"_I don't even know you that much."_

"_Fine, my name is Jacob Kageyahi, heir to the Kageyahi Company."_ He said proudly.

"_Nice to meet you, my name is Lucy Heartfilia."_ He looked confused.

"_Wait THE Lucy Heartfilia? As in the runaway heiress?"_ He asked telepathically.

"_You got it." _

He lifted my hands and held them, and then he sat up.

"But I could treat you better." He said. He leaned in. I quickly stood up, and he ended up kissing the floor. Everybody's eyes were on us. I blushed.

"Did you see the whole thing?" I asked. They nodded.

"Oh don't worry, no need to be nervous about us." Jacob said.

"There is no us." I responded flatly.

**Lisanna P.O.V**

I saw the whole scene. I smirked, Natsu looked angry. I grinned time to put Mira-nee's plan to work.

"_Lisanna!" I heard, I looked at the bar, Mira-nee was there, waving to me. I went to the bar._

"_So, what's up Mira-nee?" I asked, sitting on a stool and leaning on the counter with my elbows._

"_Do you still have feelings for Natsu?" Mira-nee asked._

"_No, I think of him more as a brother now." I responded._

"_Well then, you need to help me with something." She grinned, her matchmaking grin, I exchanged the same grin. This is going to be fun._

First is Step 1, finding out if Lucy has feelings for Natsu.

We had finished setting up the tents and sleeping bags. We told Gray and Erza the plan, they agreed. Time for Lucy's feelings, it's pretty obvious that she likes him but we need to make sure that she likes him not as nakama or a brother/sister relationship.

Natsu and Gray went to go get something to eat, while Lucy, Erza and me stayed and made a fire. Jade was fast asleep, apparently she said that she had done a lot today. She had also forced Jacob to go to sleep. I had a tape recorder in my pocket. I pressed the record button.

"So Lucy, do you have feelings for Natsu?" She blushed, I giggled silently.

"W-Well, maybe, I think that he is really sweet and funny. He sort of reminds me of the Prince that mama always talked about when I was a child." She said without thinking. I pressed the record button again. She covered her mouth. Me and Erza laughed.

"Oh really? What about Jacob?" I asked innocently. She looked deep in thought. After a few seconds, she responded.

"Well, he is a flirt." She said.

"What's wrong with that?" I asked.

"I don't like him but if I start dating him then he'll probably cheat on me." She said.

"Lucy, he probably won't though." I said.

"Yeah, he will, men are stupid, idiotic creatures when it comes to commitments." She said, exasperated.

"I see," Erza said and I looked at her. She continued. "You are afraid of commitment."

"No, I'm not, I'm just facing reality." Lucy said flatly. I looked at Erza, I nodded. I didn't want to push it because that might ruin our friendship. Natsu and Gray came back with a couple of fishes. Natsu cooked our fishes with his hand and had given it to us, then gave a raw fish to Happy. I noticed that Lucy was a bit depressed, but she seemed deep in thought too, I brushed it off. After Erza, Lucy and I finished our fishes, we went into our tent, chatted a bit. Before I fell asleep I saw Lucy mumble stuff in her sleep, it's been happening frequently now.

**Gray P.O.V**

After Natsu, Happy and I finished eating, we went into our tent. The lamp was on and Happy was fast asleep.

Time to commence Step 2: Finding out if Natsu has feelings for Lucy.

"Hey _N__atsu_, do you like Lucy?"

_**Timeskip Morning**_

**Lucy's P.O.V**

They were packing up the tents while I was teleporting it back to the storage room in my house. I was spacing out a lot. Was I really afraid of commitment?

**Moshi, moshi! Any Divergent fans here? I made a fanfic! Check my profile for more info. Please read it, it would mean alot to me just as how your reviews for this story are. I guess you kinda figured out that Natsu was the most voted on the poll. So anyway, what do you think Mirajane's plan is? BTW sorry for the short chapter, I am going to make the next chapter longer. Anyway, suggestions on what's going to happen next? Reviews? Favorites? Follows?**

**Peace Out!**

**-DDS**


	6. Why Did I Enjoy It?

**Moshi, moshi! Grab a pillow fellow fangirls! Trust me, you'll need it! ;D**

**Chapter 6 – Why Did I Enjoy It?**

"Hey, Lucy, can you wake up Jade and Jacob?" Gray asked, we finished packing up the tents while Jade and Jacob were still sleeping on sleeping bags. I grunted in response. I walked over to her sleeping bag and lightly kicked her side. Her eyes shot open and she screamed, she stood up and glared at me. Everybody was holding in their laughter.

"Is that how you treat the Kageyahi heiress?" She said as she put one hand on her slightly fat waist. I smirked.

"Is that how you treat the Heartfilia heiress?" I asked, mimicking her actions. She opened her mouth and gasped, she stared at me with wide eyes. So did the rest of the Fairy Tail members except for Erza.

"Ah, I knew it; I've seen your face before." Erza remarked.

"Wait, THE Lucy Heartfilia as in, the runaway heiress?" She asked and I nodded. She grunted and I smiled.

"Okay then, let's get going." Lisanna said, sensing the tension. We nodded.

_**Timeskip At Ume's House**_

We were all in the living room, Jacob was asleep and Jade was somewhere in her room.

"Oh, thank you, here is the reward." Ume said, while handing Erza the money and me the key.

"Excuse me; do you know what key this is?" I asked staring at the key in hand. It had a rod with a spiral around it. At the head of the key, there were small spikes, what was the most odd was that it was gold. Only the zodiac keys are gold.

"Hmm…Well, I haven't proven this right yet but I think that it might be the thirteenth zodiac." She said to me, I gasped in shock; the others looked at us in confusion.

"This is the long lost key?" I asked. She nodded.

"It might be." She said thoughtfully.

"Why didn't you give it to Jade then?" I asked.

"I have my reasons." She said.

"Very well then, let's get going, we wouldn't want to be late for the 11:00 train." Erza said.

"Since you've done so much, let Jade escort you." Ume said. Great…

"Thank you." Erza said, and then Ume called Jade. Jade came out wearing a slut-suit, it almost looked like she was wearing string. She was wearing a thin strip around her chest that barely covered her nipples. She was flat-chested so the breast part sagged. She was wearing a mini-mini-mini-mini-skirt that showed almost all of her butt. She grabbed Natsu's arm and pulled him towards the door. We soon followed. When we got out of the house, people soon eyed Jade, I for one, was embarrassed to even stand one kilometer near her. People looked at her with disgust plastered on their faces, Jade smirked, obviously thinking that they were checking her out and liking what they see, I almost vomited.

When we reached the train station, _Jade _finally left and I was literally jumping for joy. Pass-Byers stared, while others watched as if I was some sort of endangered species.

"Okay Lucy, that's enough." Said Lisanna, trying to ignore the stares from onlookers but miserably failed. She kept on sending very obvious glances to the onlookers, she glanced at everyone worriedly. I beamed.

"Sorry, I'm just happy." I said and stopped jumping.

"Lucy's a weirdo!" Said Happy while flying away.

"No I'm not! Come back here you stupid, flying neko!" I screamed.

I ran after him, but I ended up bumping into Natsu and falling, Natsu then caught me. His hand was on my waist and he was slightly leaning forward, just then I noticed how close our faces were. My heart started beating like crazy; a deep blush covered my face. My stomach did a flip, what is this feeling? I noticed that he was blushing too; I stared into those onyx eyes. It was like I could get lost in them forever. Then Happy came back shooting towards us, pushing Natsu so that he was on top of me. I stared into those onyx eyes again, then I noticed something, there was light pressure on my lips. It felt like there was fireworks everywhere, sparks of energy ran through me. Why? I stared down and saw Natsu's lips pressed against mine, they were really soft. Just then, I realized the situation at hand.

"KYA!" I screamed as I kicked him, sending him towards the other side of the train station. I put my fingers to my lips.

_My first kiss, stolen…_

Believe it or not, that was my first kiss. Sting and I never really did that kind of thing. Our relationship was more like a friendship rather than boyfriend/girlfriend. I looked behind me to see Lisanna grinning from ear to ear, Erza nodding in approval and Gray holding in his laughter. I swear butterflies were laying eggs in my stomach. I touched my lips again, why did I enjoy it so much?

"Train 7, leaving in 1 minutes."

a

Natsu came dashing towards us with a big, pink bump on his head, his scarf flapping in the wind.

_**Timeskip At the guild**_

As I entered the guild, instantly Lisanna and Mirajane ran up to me while Erza just walked.

"Lucy! It's time to go shopping!" Lisanna cheered. I smiled and nodded.

"Let's go!" Mirajane said joyfully. She then linked arms with me and Lisanna while Lisanna linked arms with me and Erza. And together we paraded down the road.

"So Lucy, are you and Natsu a thing?" Lisanna asked. I blushed furiously, remembering what happened earlier. Lisanna and Erza laughed while Mirajane looked confused.

"N-No." I stuttered.

"But you guys have kissed before, right?" Lisanna asked as if a police officer asking a suspect. Mirajane squealed.

"How did I not get wind of this? Aww… You guys are going to look so cute, invite me to your wedding! Oh and come to me for help with decorating it! Oh! What are you going to name your kids? What about Luna? Get it? It's a mix of your names! Oh and…" Mirajane rambled; I'm guessing she has some sort of matchmaking issues.

When we reached the mall, the first thing we went to was the magic shop. We all split up when we stepped into the store. I went to the store clerk. I had rung the bell to catch his attention. He looked up from the book he was reading.

"Do you know what key this is?" I asked him, showing the key that Ume had given me. He inspected it for about 30 seconds. He frowned.

"I'm sorry, I'm not sure, I've never seen this key before. Sorry." He said, I nodded.

The next shop we went to was a hair salon.

"Lucy, are you going to get your hair done?" Mirajane asked. Well, maybe I should, it's been a long time since I really bought anything for myself.

"Sure, why not?" I responded.

"Which one?" Erza asked.

"I'm not sure though." I said. Just then, a women with wavy, short, turquoise hair appeared beside us. She had eyes greener than grass and she had a nice, elegant figure.

"Hello, my name is Yumi, how may I help you?" She asked with a formal voice.

"Do you have anything that would suit her?" Lisanna asked, pointing to me. Yumi smiled.

"Yes, I do, it'll be perfect for her." She said as she lightly grabbed my arm and directed me to a leather chair. There was a mirror in front of me. Lisanna grabbed the back of my chair and turned me around so that I was facing them.

"It's going to be a surprise." Lisanna said. I frowned. She gave me a book from her purse, it said 'Another Chance and Another Life.' **(XD) **So I started reading it.

**Erza's P.O.V**

"So, what are you going to do?" I asked Yumi. She thought for a while.

"Why don't we try curling her hair a bit?" She asked. We nodded. So she did so, it didn't quite suit Lucy so we lessened the curls and they now fell in soft waves. Lucy was so mesmerized by the book that she didn't even notice.

"That looks nice. Why don't we try dying her hair?" Mirajane suggested. We tried dying her hair different colors from white to black.

"Well, it's either the blonde hair or the brown hair. Which one?" Yumi asked. We thought for a while.

"Brown."

"Blond."

"Blond."

We all said at once. Yumi smiled.

"I have the perfect solution for that." She said. She then dyed Lucy's tips brown, it looked nice.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

"_I love you." She said, then all of a sudden a bullet came, crashing through her muscles, creating a hole in each layer, then finally, it pierced her heart. He crouched beside her._

"_No, no wake up! You can't die! Don't leave me!" He said as he cried. But then-_

"LUCY!" Lisanna cried, I snapped out of my daze.

"Yeah?" I asked, I really wanted to get back to the book. She grabbed the back of my chair and turned me around. I saw my reflection. I had wavy hair, then mid-way, the blond turned into brown. My bangs and side bangs had those too. My hair looked nice. I smiled.

"I like it." I said, they smiled too, I turned to Yumi.

"Arigato." I said.

"No problem."

I paid for the low-lights and walked out of the shop with them beside me, we were about to go into the clothing department when I heard someone call my name.

"LUCY!"

I turned around and saw…

**Oh… Cliffy! So anyway, did you think that the kiss was too soon? Did I rush things too much? Do you like Lucy's hair? Anyway, did you fangirl? Or no? What do you think the key is? Anyway, review for the next chapter! I'll need atleast 3 more reviews. So anyway, review! Suggestions and critism welcomed!**

**Peace Out!**

**-DDS**


	7. The New Key Is-!

**Moshi, moshi! I love you guys! I asked for 3 reviews and you gave me 11! :D So for that, I put Natsu's POV and his thoughts about the kiss, requested by the guest reviewer _phantom._**

**-_PoeticNonsenseNinjaStyle_- Thank you for reviewing! And well, I don't love it but I don't hate Inuyasha. I watched it back when I was like, eight so I don't remember all parts but I know the plot. **

**Anyway, chapter 7!**

**Chapter 7 – The New Key Is-!**

"LUCY!" Someone roared. Judging by the depth of the voice it was a guy. To any average ears, that scream wouldn't have hurt their ears but it did to me. Instantly I covered my ears.

_Don't cover your ears just because of something so small like this._

I slowly retracted my arms so that they were at my sides, I turned around and in the far-distance I saw one of my ex-best friends from the guild-who-shall-not-be-named. He _was_ like a brother to me. Emphasize on _was. _He bolted to me.

"Rogue." I called out. When he reached me, he put his hands on his knees and panted.

"Lucy." He whispered. I remembered the times when we went on team missions. I was on a team with Yukino, _Sting, _Rogue, Lector and Frosch. I was always the Damsel in Distress. I snapped back to reality.

"What do you want?" I asked in an icy tone. There was a flicker of hurt in his eyes. My heart ached, I hated seeing him like this even if he did betray me.

"Look Lucy, please come back. Sting has been acting weird lately, Yukino, she won't come out of her house, and I have to force her to eat. Lector and Frosch are always crying. We miss you." Rogue said, trying to reason with me. I could feel my eyes watering a bit. I swiftly turned around and wiped a tear. Then I returned to that icy tone again.

"Too bad. You should've thought again before betraying me. Ever heard the saying 'what comes around goes around'?" I asked Rogue, even though he was the one who taught me that saying. Recognition sparked into his eyes, he remembered that time too.

"_So Lucy, tell us about your past." Yukino suggested, it was our first mission as a team, we found the bracelet that the client was looking for and was waiting for the morning to come so that we could go._

_I thought for a moment, how am I going to rephrase this? Well, let's give it a shot._

"_Well, as you know, I grew up in a big house, had money and all that. But when I was seven my mother passed away; then my dad started neglecting me, saying that it was my fault. Well it actually was, she died because of the stress she put up with me." I recalled, then I cupped my face with my hands and leaned on my elbows._

"_Lucy," Yukino called out softly. I slowly retracted my form and sat straight once again._

"_No it's fine. Anyway, I ran away and then here I am." I said._

"_Well, what comes around goes around." Rogue said. I turned to face him._

"_Pardon?" _

"_It's a saying, I doubt that you killed your own mom and you were probably a good girl; that is why destiny gave you us." I smiled._

"Lucy." Erza called out.

"Oh, sorry, just spaced out a bit there."I grinned sheepishly. I turned back to Rogue who was still standing there.

"Why are you still here?" Lisanna asked with venom coating her words. Rogue looked at me.

"Please, Lucy, we need you." Rogue pleaded. I stared at him for a moment. Usually, I would've forgiven any one if they were looking at me like that. But this is different, he betrayed me, along with _the others._ I turned to Lisanna, Mirajane and Erza.

"Let's go." I said. I saw tears gather at the corners of Rogue's eyes, it hurt me to see him like this. The bridge of my nose stung as I bit back tears. We started walking. When Rogue couldn't see me, I cupped my face into my hands and silently cried. I felt two hands on each shoulder leading me some where.

"Sit down." Erza commanded. I sat on the bench that they led me too. Lisanna and Mirajane sat beside me; both of them placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. I slowly uncapped my face and looked at them. They had black-stained tears on them. I looked at Lisanna who was holding in her laughter, so was Mirajane and Erza. After about 5 seconds, they burst out laughing, I don't know why but I started laughing too. After about 2 minutes of laughing; they all stared at me. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"What?" I asked. Mirajane tried to keep in her laughter.

"Your face." She said then burst out laughing. I remembered that I had mascara and eyeliner on.

"Let's go get you cleaned up." Erza suggested.

_**Timeskip At the guild**_

**Natsu P.O.V**

That kiss… What is this strange feeling I get whenever I think of Lucy? And that kiss, it felt like there were sparks of energy everywhere. Why did it feel so special? Oh well, maybe I'll ask Mirajane or Lisanna later. A cup hit me in the head, I looked around the guild; everyone was doing their own thing and looked happy. Mira was bartending with the help of Kinana. Cana was drinking with Macao and Wakaba, the usual. But I realized something was missing, it was Lucy. My stomach did a flip. Again, what is this strange feeling? Well, I should go ask Mirajane. I walked to the bar and sat on a stool. Mirajane noticed me and smiled.

"Natsu, what can I get you?" Mirajane asked in her usual sweet tone. I propped my elbows on the counter and leaned on them.

"I need advice." I said. Mira instantly took a stool and sat on it from behind the counter.

"And?" She urged,

"Well, I get this weird feeling whenever I think of this girl. We kissed before but-" Mirajane cut me off.

"Wait you kissed a girl? Who?" She looked like a detective.

"Well, it was…" Mirajane transformed into her Satan Soul, she jumped on the counter and lifted me up by the collar so that we were at eye-level. My feet wouldn't and couldn't touch the ground.

"WHO?!" Mirajane screeched in a deadly tone that could be heard throughout Fiore. I attracted a lot of guild members' attention but not all, yup, that's Fairy Tail for you.

"L-Lucy." I stuttered. Mirajane quickly put me down and stood behind the counter. She squealed and jumped around like a fan girl.

"Tell me the whole story." Mira encouraged.

_We were at the train station waiting for the next train. Jade had just left, she was really annoying. She was clingy and she wore too revealing clothes. Also, she sounded like a dying horse. Lucy was jumping up and down with a happy expression, I admit; I would be doing so too, but I didn't want to look weird. But that's what I like about Lucy; she doesn't care about what other people think about her._

"_Okay Lucy, that's enough." Lisanna said nervously, she kept on throwing nervous glances to the onlookers. Lucy stopped jumping and smiled, my heart warmed. Oh God, I'm starting to sound like a girl._

"_Sorry, I'm just happy." She said._

"_Lucy's a weirdo!" Happy called, a vein popped out of Lucy's head. Happy flew away faster than you could say his name._

_Lucy chased after him but ended up bumping into me. I caught her by the waist. I was slightly leaning forward while Lucy was leaning back a bit. We stared into each other's eyes for a while. Her eyes were beautiful; they were a soft brown but had a dash of intensity. You could get lost in them forever. Our faces were centimeters apart; my eyes flickered to her lips. She didn't seem to notice since she was looking at my eyes. My heart started beating frantically; my face was hotter than the sun, I could swear it looked like a tomato. Butterflies laid eggs in my stomach._

_Happy came darting towards us at lightning bolt speed, he pushed me; Lucy and I both fell. She was under me while my hands were at the sides of her head. Our faces were really close. As corny as this sounds, sparks of energy ran through me. I felt slight pressure on my lips; I looked down and saw Lucy's lips against mine. They tasted like strawberry. Lucy's eyes flickered down too. She froze._

_1…_

_2…_

_3…_

"_KYAH!" She screamed as she kicked me, sending me flying to the other end of the train station. I felt all the wind get knocked out of my lungs and felt the rush of air push me away from the group. Once I hit the wall, there was a great _thud. _The wall was made of Obsidian so it wouldn't have broken, but if it were another substance like wood or abrasive, then it there would be a man-shaped hole right where I landed. I groaned, my head hurt a lot. I put my hand on my head and moved it along the side of my head. I felt this big bump near the back._

"_Train 2 leaving in 5 minutes."_ The announcer said. Even though I didn't want to, I raced back to the group faster than Happy had flew. I don't know why though, but I wanted to see Lucy again.

"And that's what happened." I explained. Mirajane beamed and started squealing again. I sighed, after about 2 minutes of constant squealing I cleared my throat. Mirajane regained her composure and sat back on her stool. She grinned from ear to ear.

"Natsu, you're in _love._" Mirajane explained, my lips formed an O.

"What's love?" I asked Mirajane.

"Well, this is hard to explain. Reedus, can I use your magic pen?" She asked the art mage. Reedus handed her the pen and she turned to me.

"So what is it?" I urged, I really wanted to know what's going on with me.

"Well Natsu. Love is when you find someone special. You start to feel different about a certain someone." She explained, and then she drew a man, a plus sign, a woman, and equal sign then a heart with a man and a woman in the middle.

"So it's a disease?" I asked her, if it's a disease then I want it cured.

"No Natsu."

"I don't get it." Mirajane thought for a moment then finally said something.

"Okay, it's a disease, but it's not necessarily bad. Everyone experiences it in their lifetime and there is no cure. The symptoms are: feeling different when you think about someone, butterflies in your stomach whenever they're around you, you think that no one can compare to that person and you find no flaws about them." She explained while writing down each symptom, she then wrote an equal sign and put a heart at the other end of the sign.

"So it's normal?" I asked her. Mirajane smiled and nodded.

"Yes, it's like the flu, you can get it more than once in your lifetime."

"Oh. I get it now."

"Ok then, I'm going to tend to other guild members. Good luck with Lucy!" Mirajane said as she walked. I was sitting on the stool, leaning on my elbows with only one thought in mind.

_I'm in love with Lucy?_

_**Meanwhile With Lucy…**_

I was in the library, sitting at a desk with Zodiac books around me. I flipped through the pages of a book about Zodiac keys, and then something caught my eye. It was a snake. I stopped at that page and looked. At the top of the page it said in bold 'Myth of the 13th Zodiac.' I read the page.

**The Story of Orphiucius**

**The thirteenth Zodiac's story is a story to be heard. It all started with a man called Orphiucius. As a boy, he always found a way to get in trouble even when he tries his best. The Sun Gods hated him, they found nothing in him. The villagers hated him too. But one Sun God had faith in him, and that was Libra, she was a very kind woman. She could see the best in all the smallest things. She found Orphiucius interesting. When the Sun Gods made his life hard, Libra tried to protect him but failed. **

**One night, on Orphiucius' 18th birthday, a big snake was terrorizing the village. When it was aiming for a small group of children, Orphiucius sprang into action and pushed them out of the way, thus the giant snake ate him whole. He was swallowed directly; the monster didn't have any teeth so it could not chew. When Orphiucius was in the stomach, he felt a burst of energy run through his veins. He tried to contain it but failed, he let it burst. A yellow light attacked the layer of skin around him. While the snake was stunned, he quickly took his dagger and cut his way out of the beast.**

**When he was on ground, he threw away his weapon and began reciting a spell. He didn't know what he was doing but decided to go with his instincts. When he finished, he pushed his hands outwards while curving his palm. At his motion, a huge ball of golden light shun through the night and hit the beast, the beast fell.**

**The Sun Gods came down and awarded Orphiucius with their Zodiac Keys, thus Celestial Magic was born.**

**The Fight of the Gods**

**A year after the fight with the snake, Libra had an idea. She asked the Sun Gods if Orphiucius could become a Sun God like them too. The Sun Gods agreed. But the only thing left was the agreement of the Moon Gods. They met halfway, at the Palace of the Gods. The Moon Gods did not like the idea. They fought for some time, and for a whole year the world had no Sun or Moon. In the end, the Moon Gods won and they went back to their original places. But Libra had a plan; she was going to make Orphiucius a Sun God without the Moon Gods knowing. She explained the plan to the Sun Gods and they agreed. They made him a Zodiac spirit but they couldn't make him a Sun God in risk of the Moon Gods knowing so they made him a constellation. And he became 'Orphiucius the 13th Zodiac.'**

Below it was a picture of the key that Ume gave me. So this was really the thirteenth Zodiac? I stood up, leaving the books on the table I was sitting at, I didn't care, I was practically the epitome of joy right now. I ran towards the door, feeling the glares of the readers and the librarian. I passed other civilians, they were giving me weird looks. Who cares? When I reached the guild doors, I kicked them open and it hit the wall with a loud _thud._ Guild members greeted me and I greeted them back.

"Hey Erza! I figured out what the key is!" She turned her head towards my direction. She smiled.

"Really? What is it?" She asked as I neared her table, at her table was team Natsu along with Juvia and Wendy. _  
_

"It's name is Orphiucius! And he's a serpent!" I beamed. She beamed too, I put the key in the keyhole where I put my other keys. I heard it's _clink. _All of a sudden, the walls started shaking, so did the ground. Something appeared on the walls, it was ancient writing. I studied it before from the guild master from the-guild-who-shall-not-named. What it said will forever be engraved in my mind

**Hello! Sorry for the vague ending, I'm in a rush! Anyway bye!**

**Peace Out!**

**-DDS**


	8. Important - Author's Note

**Hello! You probably think that this is a chapter right? Well, sorry, but I have to put this story on hiatus for about 2 weeks or more. I'm really busy with this project that involves a lot of typing and a lot of translating. Anyway, see you in about 2 weeks but here's a small filler I guess:**

I furrowed my brows and reread it over and over again in my mind.

"What is this?" Erza asked, inspecting the ancient words over and over again. None of us were sure, it was not everyday that words magically appear on your guilds wall.

Then all of a sudden, a knock came at the door, we all got into a fighting stance. The door was slightly opened and out came a-


	9. Adoption

**Hello my lovely fans! Guess what? I'm not dead! No, I'm so, so sorry that I haven't updated in like four months. But, my motivation has dissolved. It's not fair that I keep you waitingg for the next update. It pains me to say this, it really does, I love this story, this was my very first one. But, I'm putting it up for adoption. :( I wish that I can make it up to you. So, if you want to adopt this story, PM me and send me a paragraph of your writing.**

**Well, that'll be the last of me writing for this story. I'm going to keep on writing for Fairy Tail, just not now. I'm going to start a story called 'It's Love'. It's going to be about Lucy if she got trapped in Nirvana.**

**Anyway, see you in a bit! Bye! ::D (Alien smile.)**


	10. Foster Author

This story has been adopted by I-am-Fairy-Tail122. So go check out her profile. :D

Signing out, for a long time,

~Midnight


End file.
